


InuRuba

by inactivelyverby



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactivelyverby/pseuds/inactivelyverby
Summary: So, once upon a time someone gave me a pickle of a question, and asked "What do you think would happen if Tohru (Fruits Basket) fell into Inuyasha's world?"Intriguing, no?  Well, fun ideas abounded and I decided to act on it, and wrote this first chapter.  A decade ago, when I first wrote it, I had every intention of turning it into a chapter fic.  Then LJ blew up, and it was lost to the wind.Welp.  Finding it again, and rereading it, I found that I still really like this idea, and am still really proud of this piece.  That being said, if there is interest shown in it, if people think there's something there, please review and let me know and I will pick it back up!





	InuRuba

“Oh my, Yuki-kun, isn’t this exciting?!” An absolutely ecstatic Tohru sat next to the Prince with all of her attention focused on the scenery rushing by the bus windows. It was probably for the best, as there were many angry glares bearing down on her from all around; the Prince’s fan club was _not_ happy with the current seating arrangements, a fact that Tohru was blessedly oblivious to for the time being.

Smiling at her contagious excitement, he thought that maybe the day would not be as bad as he’d previously feared. “Yes, Honda-san, it’s very exciting. It’s a lovely day, we couldn’t have asked for better weather for a school trip. I hear the view from this shrine is breathtaking.” The very possibility of the chance seemed to bring a smile to her face, in turn bringing one to his. One that was quickly wiped away by certain eavesdroppers.

“Oh my yes! What could be more inducive for a romantic atmosphere than an ancient shrine, steeped in legend, awash in the red glow of a setting sun, the surrounding lands soaked in the hues of evening. I believe many will find themselves pulled into the amorous ambiance of the day, and hearts will be shared, as well as a few stolen kisses! What say you, Kyonkichi, perhaps even you may finally have your Day of Love!” A glare and a disgusted snort were the only replies Ayame received for his florid rhetoric. Thankfully, his particular brand of excitement was not as contagious.

“So, Aya, explain to us again why we have been so gifted as to be able to enjoy your company on this lovely school outing? Surely you have better things to do than to play babysitter for a bunch of high school kids.” Hatsuhara’s voice drifted from the back of the bus, its speaker unseen, save for a pair of legs swung lazily over the back of a seat.

“Why, and leave my little brother without adult supervision on such an adventure?! Never would I dream of such a thing! When Shigure called, begging me to take his place so that he may finish his writing by deadline, I leapt at the chance and I immediately cancelled all of my appointments, once again coming to little Yuki’s rescue! Oh little brother, where would you be without me? I sometimes surprise myself with my lack of selflessness!”

Honestly, he wasn’t even worth an eye-roll at this point.

Once again, Haru’s voice floated over the bus to no one in particular, as bored as ever. “Then can anyone explain to me how Sensei happens to be here as well, seeing as how he has such an immense work load?” A very smug Shigure turned around in his seat, no traces of guilt on his face, even with the knowledge that somewhere there was an editor who was contemplating a noose to end all the pain he caused her.

“Astute as ever I see, my dear Haru. Your ability to point out the obvious is both mind-boggling and a constant surprise! But, honestly, when Aya said yes and exclaimed what a fantastic opportunity for a romantic getaway this could be, I was caught up in the moment and didn’t want to miss out! Besides, I realized an extra pair of eyes would be a much needed commodity on such a trip, what with Kyo-kun being the beast he is; he simply cannot be trusted in such a situation with our lovely Tohru!”

“Ghaaah, that’s enough!!! Quit being such a pervert!” Red faced and fuming, Kyo couldn’t even look at Tohru, who was doing well enough feigning ignorance, her eyes still fixed on the window. The faint blush on her cheeks told Yuki otherwise.

The next few miles were relatively eventless, but by the time they reached their destination, Shigure had gotten bored and was once again prodding The Beast, intent on seeing how many shades of pissed he could turn. In the end, he’d come out of it with only a couple of knocks to the head and therefore counted it as a victory. As the class emptied the bus and filled the sidewalk, they took in the serene, picturesque sight that the shrine offered: immaculately swept, pristine steps rose from where they stood and climbed into the sky for what seemed like forever. Atop the steps were a few small buildings; a couple of storehouses, the shrine, a gift shop, and a well-house. Behind it all was a tidy, well-kept two-story house, and dominating the courtyard was a regal tree that towered over everything in the area. _Shide_ papers trailed from its branches, dancing in the wind to the soft tings of an unseen wind chime. The climb did nothing to improve Kyo’s unhappy state, but upon reaching the top of the stairs the mood of the courtyard seemed to sap away any anger he had, and it was replaced with a feeling of contentment and tranquility; even Ayame and Shigure felt compelled to temporarily halt their antics.

The class milled around under the massive _torii_ , openly admiring the massive tree that seemed to draw everyone in, and the surrounding shrine area. Movement from a small gift shop door caught everyone’s attention and as the class clustered together once more, an old man and a middle-aged woman made their way over to them, dressed in immaculate robes reserved for those who tend the shrine.

“Dear me, please forgive us. We’ve been very busy today, preparing for your tour! We have many surprises for you, with artifacts older than most legends, and a story for each of them! But, where are my manners! You’ve driven so far, come join us under the Goshinboku and my grandson will serve you refreshments. And please, make yourself at home, welcome to the Higurashi Shrine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Shide: is a zigzag-shaped paper streamer, often seen attached to shimenawa or tamagushi, and used in Shinto rituals. If you still aren’t sure, Google image it.  
> Torii: is a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine.


End file.
